Alpha Mike Foxtrot
by Aefaradien
Summary: Meet Wolfgang Schmidt, aka Jupp. Well Jupp here finds himself in quite an awkward situation when he wakes up to himself in the city of Zootopia. Why you might ask? Well that's pretty simple, you see Jupp is a human who suddenly finds himself in a world ruled by talking animals. To top it all of Jupp finds himself in a spot of trouble with the local police. Nice going there Jupp.
1. Chapter 1: Alpha Mike Foxtrot

**_Hey there, just a short authors note. I wanted to thank you for stopping by and I wanted to let you know that this is my first Zootopia fanfic .So dont immediately expect anything great, it might take me some time to get it even close to being half as good as some of the Zootpia fics I have read so far. So bear with me please._**

 ** _(If you have any questions about the story or characters or even suggestions just message me or write a review and ill try to respond to it as soon as possible)_**

Chapter 1

It was a bright and sunny day with the wind softly blowing through his face as he sat in his porch back home. Kids where running in and out of the house laughing, the adults in the meantime sat or stood in separate groups talking with each other while his old man was operating the grill.

He played around with the now empty beer bottle in his hands while he watched the kids run around and play tag with each other or just goofing around, evoking a soft smile from him.

His train of thought was interrupted by the deep commanding but kind voice of his father "Jupp! Komm mal her mein Junge!" Getting up he made his way over to his father who seemed to have been talking to my younger brother

"Ich habe von deinen Geschwistern gehört dass du bei der Bundeswehr jetz bist. Wie kommt es dass ich erst jetzt davon höre?" Cursing myself in my head I did the only thing I could think off, tell him the truth as to why I was doing what I was doing.

"Sorry dass ich dir es nicht früher gesagt habe, aber ich bin jetzt 23 Papa und kann entscheiden was ich machen will. Entweder du sonst noch jemand anderes kann mich dazu bring es nicht durch zu ziehen." At that point I would have kept talking and explaining my reasons behind why I joined up but my father interrupted me "Sohn, ich werde dich nicht stoppen. Ich will nur sicher gehen dass du weißt was du dir da gerade einbrockst."

All I could do to answer was nod to taken aback to giver a better response, and before my dad went back to taking care of the meat on the grill he said one last thing "Versuch erst gar nicht den Helden zu spielen da drüben."

I was about to answer when someone called my name "Jupp...Jupp? Verdamnt nochmal, wach auf Jupp!" All of a sudden I sat up straight and opened my eyes.

I was sitting in the back of a TPz Fuchs (Armored Transport Fox) with members of my squad all around me, right next to me was my pal Dieter who had so rudely woken me moments earlier.

"No dozing on the job Jupp, we are almost there." he patted me on my shoulder before going back to inspecting his MG3 in what one could describe a loving manner, some even said he slept with that thing. Was that true? Yes...yes it was, but no one complained because when it came down to business Dieter and his MG3 where a scary sight to behold.

I let out a yawn and started checking my gear systematically. I was equipped with the standard issue H&K G36 with 5 extra mags and a P1 as my side arm with 4 extra clips as well as a couple of DM51 frags.

After I was done the driver shouted through the radio "5 clicks from drop off point Corporal." I let out a sigh and got up out of my seat, crouching as to not hit my head before going down on one knee to adress my squad

"Alright listen up, our task is to assist US Marines in door-to-door searches. We have had reports of heavy Taliban activity over the last week in this area so keep your heads on the swivel." The transporter started to slow down before halting to a stop as the driver announced their Arrival "Ladies and Gentlemen, we have arrived at our destination and On behalf of Bundeswehr Airlines, I´d like to thank you for joining us on this trip and we are looking forward to seeing you on board again in the near future. Good Hunting!"

 **(3rd person)**

With that said the everyone jumped out of the back of the Transporter, blinking back tears as the scorching afternoon sun greeted them. They had been dropped off next to a group of Humvee's with about a dozen or so US marines. One imdediatly stood up and made his way towards Jupp "Well looke here, if it aint Corporal Sauerkraut and his scraggly bunch of wiener schnitzels!"

Said man and Jupp eyed each other for a moment before the two of them broke into laughter, pulling each other in for a fierce hug.

"Long time no see Bradley, also since when did you start calling me Corporal Sauerkraut?" Jupp chuckled at the new nickname, it was as if every time they met he would have had made up a new one in the meantime.

"Ill keep coming up with new ones until I find the right one" Bradley patted Jupps shoulder "You guys know what your getting yourself into right? Shits been getting harder and harder"

Jupp nodded, they had been taking allot more casualties recently. The Talibans where picking up the pace, they had started organizing their attacks.

"Well lets get going then," he pulled out a map on the hood of a nearby Humvee "My men and I will take a dozen of your guys and start clearing these buildings" he pointed to a few buildings that are supposedly housing weapons and maybe even a couple Taliban.

Bradley leaned onto the hood, nodding "Sounds like a plan" he pushed himself off and turned to the Marines who had gotten up and started talking and trading jokes with the newcomers "COLLINS! Get your ass moving we are moving out now!"

With that said everyone got into the Humvee´s and they where on their way.

Riding in the middle of the Collum was Jupp, Dieter, Jürgen and Collins who was driving. Behind them in the next two Humvee´s was the rest of his squad.

As they where driving they drove past the open market where Jupp noticed something strange. There was not a soul to be seen, the streets where empty and deserted.

"Hey Collins, is it just me or does something seem off about this" he gestured out the window at the empty market.

Collins glanced out the window at what Jupp indicated and shrugged "I would be more worried if there where people, this way there isnt the chance of some idiot with a suicide vest jumping in front of our car"

Jupp nodded but Collins answer didnt lift that feeling he had that something bad was about to happen. All of a sudden they turned a corner and Jupp could have sworn he saw someone standing in a ally with something on their shoulder "Hey Collins I think I jus-" he was cut off by an explosion behind them as the Humvee behind them erupted into a ball of flames.

"SHIT WHAT WAS THAT!" Collins halted the car with a screech as he looked out the window at the burning wreck while the third Humvee backed up as the burning wreck blocked the street.

The radio sounded off with Berts voice coming through "Jupp! Was ist euer status, seid ihr verletzt? Gibt es überlebende? Könnt ihr was sehen?" Jupp picked up to respond taking a deep breath before speaking "Nein...Karsten, Erich, Max und Tim sind KIA...uns geht es gut, keine Verletzten."

There was no answer so Jupp started talking again "Bert, find a different route and do it asap, we will meet you there. Keep your head on the swivel, over and out."

With that the Berts Humvee drove off while Jupp jumped out of the vehicle and grabbed his G36, as the others got out to follow him.

Jupp made his way to where he had seen the figure earlier and as he rounded the corner with his rifle poised, ready to shoot he noticed something. Lying on the ground in a pool of blood lay a man, a RPG launcher lying at his feet. Stepping closer to the body Jupp noticed a piece of metal sticking out of the mans chest, the idiot had been standing to close to the vehicle and as it exploded had been peppered with shrapnel.

Jupp leaned in closer to examine the mans face, he looked like an average guy. He then noticed the mans eyes, they weren't anything special but they where looking into his and then they blinked.

Jupp stumbled backwards, the dead guy he had been examining wasnt so dead after all. Getting back up on his feet he unholstered his pistol and pointed the end of the barrel at the insurgents head. With a pleading look the man raised his arm "Min fadlik, la tabadul li'iitlaq alnnar." ("Please, dont shoot.").

But the mans please fell on dead ears. Jupp squeezed the trigger of the gun and the mans brains splattered all over the pavement.

All of a sudden the silence that followed after Jupps shot was again interrupted by the sound of gunfire, only that this time it was a hailstorm of bullets that where aimed at them as they whizzed past their heads and slammed into the brick wall behind them.

"Crap, ambush!" Collins was right on it and returned fire as the gunfire had come from a second story window across the street.

"We need to get out of here! Dieter, you and Collins provide suppressive fire while Jürgen and I get the Humvee!" Dieter nodded and got in position with his MG3.

Jupp turned to face Jürgen, grabbing him by his shoulders "I´ll run to the car first, when im there ill be providing extra covering fire for you. Got it?" Jürgen nodded before speaking up "Man drup, man to!" ("Let's go, let's tackle it!") at which Jupp replied with the same words, the hint of a grin tugging at the corners of his mouth.

Jupp adjusted his grip on his rifle before nodding at Dieter, Collins and Jürgen who got out of cover and started suppressing enemy positions as Jupp broke into a dash, if this had been the Olympics he could have given the Bolt a run for his money.

But even with their efforts of keeping the enemy pinned down it didnt stop some of them from poking out of cover to pop a few shots at Jupp or even just blind fire from behind cover.

"SCHEIßE, SCHEIßE, SCHEIßE!" . Jupp dove behind the Humvee for cover and ate dirt. Getting back up he poked his head out before letting out a shrill whistle, indicating for Jürgen to get ready.

bringing the butt of the rifle to his shoulder he aimed down his sights and let out another shrill whistle, just as he did that a burst of bullets slammed into the side of the Humvee and the ground behind him, two insurgents had planned on trying to flank them and had emerged from a building down the street.

They had spotted Jupp and had opened fire, lucky for him they where lousy shots and the closest they got to hitting him was that first burst of AK rounds.

"JÜRGEN GET BACK INTO COVER!" he had nearly forgotten Jürgen who at that moment started running towards the Humvee.

Jupp raised his rifle and started unloading his clip into the two insurgents behind him, while that was going on another insurgent popped out of cover in the second story window out of which the first rounds of the firefight had come from and started popping off crack shots at Jürgen.

After having taken care off the two insurgents behind him Jupp turned around to take care of the guy in the window, when suddenly one of the guys bullets connected with Jürgen who by then had made it halfway to the Humvee.

Dieter shouted out in horror as Jürgen hit the ground a hole in his chest, writhing in pain "JÜRGEN! HALT DURCH MAN!"

With that Dieter ran out of cover to get Jürgen out of the open.

"DIETER NEIN! Get back in cover!" I let out a frustrated growl, as the amount of fire we now received increase now that Dieter was no longer on the MG. But to Jupps surprise Dieter managed to pull Jürgen behind the Humvee without getting hit.

"Verdammt nochmal Dieter, you left your weapon back there and what about Collins?" Jupp poked his head out to check on the situation. He guessed that about twenty to thirty insurgents holed up in a building across the street from the amount of fire they where receiving.

"Whats the situation on Jürgen, Dieter?" he looked over at Dieter who was leaning over Jürgen...there was no answer from Dieter. "DIETER! Was ist Jürgens status?" Dieter grabbed Jürgens dog tags and threw them over to Jupp who caught them.

Jupp looked at them for a moment before pocketing them. Making his way to the side of the car, careful not to poke his head out, he opened the passenger door of the Humvee and grabbed a smoke grenade. Closing the door he pulls the pin and gets ready to throw it.

"COLLINS! Im throwing a smoke, get ready to make a run for the Humvee." he paused before reeling his arm back and throwing the smoke grenade. Soon a wall of grey smoke obstructed the insurgents view which didnt stop them from firing their weapons randomly into the smoke though. Collins took the opportunity and made a run for it, but just as he reached the Humvee a bullet ripped through his calf.

Collins stumbled behind the car cursing under his breath. "Shit, really now!" he applied pressure to the wound while the smoke started to dissipate.

"What now Corporal?" Collins looked up at Jupp who was crouched in front of him.

"Well I was hoping we would be able to drive off with the Humvee, but there are way to many and the front tires have been shot." Jupp let out a sigh "We need to find a place to hole up in though and collect ourselves."

Jupp slung his rifle over his back before throwing Collins over his shoulder "Uff, I think you should lay off the burgers you heavy fuck."

Collins looked at him with shock, that at a time like this Jupp seemed to be cracking jokes, but in the end was able to retort "Thats muscles you idiot, muscles are heavier than fat."

Jupp let out a soft chuckle "Keep telling yourself that."

After a while they found a small empty two story house. All they had to do to get in was have Dieter kick in the door.

"Alright Dieter, clear the house and when your done barricade the door and head upstairs. We will set up a defensive position from there." Jupp then carried Collins up the stairs and entered the what seemed to have been the master bedroom, setting Collins down on the bed. Before heading down to help Dieter while Collins bandaged up his wound.

Jupp came back upstairs and leaned against the wall, peeking out of the window facing the street. "Crap, looks like we will be getting company, Collins try and call in an Airstrike or something!"

After throwing his radio over to Collins, Jupp ran over to the window before smashing it in with the butt of his gun. Crouching down he rests the barrel of his gun on the window sill, putting the closest insurgent in the cross hairs of his scope. He took a deep breath before pulling back the trigger.

As soon as the insurgents body hit the ground all hell broke loose as Dieter, who had picked up Collins M16A4, opened fire and sent insurgents scrambling for cover while Jupp took his time to pick off insurgents one by one, conserving ammo.

It didn't take long however for the insurgents to recover and soon they where returning fire. And as the battle progressed the attackers where beginning to gaining more and more ground.

While Dieter took care of the ones attempting to get in, Jupp was picking off stragglers and anyone trying to join the fight, it seemed that they where causing quite the commotion as more and more insurgents started rushing into the fray.

Then out of the corner of his eye Jupp saw something that made his blood run cold. He only had enough time to shout out a single word and jump away from the window "RPG!"

Collins rolled off the bed and covered his head with his hands as the rocket flew into the first story floor, through the kitchen window, before exploding. The entire house shook and dust fell from the ceiling.

Thinking the worst was behind them they made to get back up on their feet when all of a sudden the floor under them gave away. A cloud of dust erupted from the house as it caved in on itself.

Jupp let out a groan as he opened his eyes, he tried to move but his leg seemed to be stuck under a massive chunk of what seemed to have been part of the roof.

"Scheiße...Dieter?...Collins?" he called out their names but there was no answer. He looked around for them but the dust in his eyes made it nearly impossible to see.

Then suddenly the crackle of a radio came from his right "Chrrr...This is Fox 1, ETA 10 minutes. Whats your status?"

Jupp blinked in surprise before grabbing the radio hastily "T-this is Corporal Jupp of the 411th Mechanized Infantry Battalion of the Bundeswehr. Current position is being overrun by enemy insurgents." he paused and took a deep breath before continuing "Requesting Broken Arrow on my location, about 30 to 40 enemy combatants."

There was a long pause and Jupp began to fear that his message hadnt gotten through when finally there came an answer "Copy that."

At that moment he heard a cacophony of shouts as insurgents rushed into the rubble expecting him and the others to be dead. But to their surprise there was one very alive and pissed of German left alive, and he still had some fight in him.

Jupp fired into the approaching crowd of combatants as he sat in between the rubble shouting at the top of his lungs "FRISST BLEI!" ("Eat Lead!")

It took them a moment to realize that someone had apparently survived the collapse and was now shooting at them.

Suddenly a sharp crack rang out and Jupp felt like someone had hit him him with a sledgehammer as a bullet ripped through his shoulder, nearly sending him toppling onto his back. But he pulled through and kept firing.

Another sharp crack rang out and this time he was sent backwards as the bullet pierced his left lung. Sprawled onto his back Jupp began to cough as his lungs started to fill up with blood.

"Verdamnt noch mal...ch habe ein Gefühl heute ist nicht mein Glückstag." ("Damn it...I have a feeling today inst my lucky day") He let out a weak chuckle before coughing up some more blood.

In the meantime a bunch of insurgents had made its way into the rubble and where now standing over Jupp. As they just stood there one of them had picked up the radio and turned it on.

"Chrrr...This is Fox 1, inbound on target in eta 10 seconds. Danger close." The insurgents looked at each other before going back to looking at Jupp who had used the last of his strength to raise his arm and flip them off.

"Alpha Mike Foxtrot you dumb fucks" and as soon as Jupp uttered those words a series of events transpired. First of all the insurgents who had been celebrating outside of the houses ruins had stopped and turned around to look at the sky at an approaching jet, then they had started running but it was to late for that. The last thing Jupp saw was a bright flash before his vision faded to black.

 _*Alpha Mike Foxtrot. ("Adios Mother Fucker") Is used in combat situations and generally means that the person on the other end of the barrel is being wished a not-so-kind farewell._

Conversation between Jupp and his Father

 _1st "Jupp! Come over here my boy!"_

 _2nd "I heard from your siblings that your in the Bundeswehr now. How come I only hear of this now?"_

 _3rd "Sorry that I didnt tell you earlier, but im 23 now dad and I make my own choices. Neither you or anyone else can stop me from going through with this."_

 _4th "Son, im not going to stop you. I just wanna be sure that you know what you are getting yourself into."_

 _5th "Dont try to play the hero over there, got it?"_

 _Dieter waking Jupp up_

 _"Jupp...Jupp? Damn it, wake up Jupp!"_

 _Jupp responding to Bert_

 _Bert: "Jupp! What is your status, any wounded? Are there any survivors? Can you see anything?"_

 _Jupp: "No...Karsten, Erich, Max and Tim are KIA...we are fine, no wounded."_

 _Dieter as Jürgen gets hit_

 _"Jürgen! Hold on man!"_

 _Jupp asking Dieter how Jürgen was doing  
_

 _"Dieter! What's Jürgens status?"_

 ** _Hey there! Thanks for taking the time to read my story. I hope I did okay for a start and didnt mess up to badly._**

 ** _On a side note I actually have something to ask of you dear readers. Please, please review my story if you see anything that might bother you or if you have any suggestions just message me or leave a review. Im not an expert on the US military so I might get some things wrong and if you noticed something wrong about anything in this chapter please tell me about it so that I can correct it._**

 ** _So overall if you have questions or suggestions for the story just send a message my way. Reviews would be greatly appreciated as well._**


	2. Chapter 2: A Warm Welcome

**Alright here is the 2nd chapter ready to go, hope youll guys like it. And a special thanks to Poynton90 for your review.**

 **So here are two things I probably should have made clear about Jupp from the start:**

 **Name: Wolfgang Schmidt**

 **Nickname/Alias: Jupp**

 **Height: 6 foot 1**

 **Physical appearance:**

 **Blond short cut hair military fashion and icy blue eyes.**

 **Average build of someone in the military and who keeps in shape**

 ** _Please leave a review if you have any suggestions or questions at the end of this chapter._**

My eyes slowly opened, which I immediately began to regret as something really bright shone into my face. Raising my arm to block out the sun, I took the chance to survey my surroundings.

Sand, sand as far as the eye can see. So logically the first question that came to mind was how did I get here in the first place.

I tried to recall what had happened but my memories where in shambles and only snippets of what had happened came back to me. But one thing I knew for sure, I hadnt died as I thought I did just moments earlier.

We had been ambushed and forced to pull back and set up a last stand in a house. During the ensuing fire fight the building collapsed on top of of us, with a piece of the roof landing on my leg in turn effectively crushing it and rendering it useless. Wait, my leg!

I sat up abruptly ignoring the protests of my aching body to looked at my leg. To my surprise it looked completely fine, except for the dried blood, I was able to move it with only a small amount of pain. The same applied to my shoulder and chest which while blood stained seemed to have vanished leaving only scars behind. It still hurt like a bitch and I´d have to look into that as soon as I find a doctor but first I need to find out how the heck I wound up in the bloody desert.

"None of this is making any sense!" I shouted out to no one in particular. To be honest I was kind of hoping for someone to answer or to wake up and find out its all just been a dream.

I mulled over my situation for quite a while before slapping myself, self pity wont help me get out of here. Even though my chances seemed pretty shitty right now.

Well I was maybe exaggerating, I did find my rifle lying next to me and I still had three spare clips in my vest. My pistol was still there as well with four additional clips.

Letting out a sigh I got up ignoring the pain, pushing it into the back of my mind. I needed to find civilization if I wanted to survive and just sitting here and waiting for someone to find me wasnt an option.

So I began my trek through the scorching sands, my head bowed low. Oh did I mention how much I heat the heat, dont get me wrong I love summer but I dont enjoy feeling like a grilled chicken. Adding onto the heat there was my leg, the further I kept going the worse my leg began to hurt.

Eventually I had started limping and felt myself growing weaker and weaker with each passing hour.

I was making good progress, or at least it felt like that since there is no real way of noting ones progress when everything around you looks the same. But after a four hour long trek, multiple tumbles down sand dunes and a few choice words directed towards the desert I caught my first glance of civilization, and my was it a breathtaking sight.

Off in the distance was a city, but what it was nothing like I had seen before. Smack dang in the middle was what appeared to be a skyscraper in the resemblance of a palm tree.

"Toto, I dont think we are in Afghanistan anymore." I stood there for several minutes before sliding down the sand dune I had been standing on and made my way towards the desert city.

As I got closer I broke into a run, ignoring my leg, heading for the closest building, a small family house. I could ask for help and directions there and maybe even find out what country im in. As I reached the fence I looked around for any signs of life. With no one in sight I climbed over the fence and made my way to the glass sliding door at the back of the house.

Straitening out my combat uniform a bit and readjusting my helmet to look at least a bit presentable. I let out a sigh, who was I kidding. I looked like shit, I was dirty and I looked more dead than alive with the amount of dried blood on my uniform.

Deciding that this was the best I could do for now I knocked on the glass door, hoping that someone might be home who could maybe tell me where I was and how to get to the nearest military base.

There came no answer after my first knock so I knocked again, nothing happened. Slightly relieved but at the same time disappointed I turned around to leave when I heard the glass door slide open and a gruff male voice call out.

"Hello? Uhm can I do something for you sir?" I noticed hesitation in the man voice,as well as a slight hint of fear.

I began to turn around while starting to answer his question "Well yes I wanted to ask where exactly..." the rest of the words died in my mouth as I was now facing the person standing in the doorway, only to find not a person standing there but a Camel.

And no not a normal camel, this one was standing on its hind legs, wearing a business suit and had spoken in perfect English to top it all off.

Then to the dismay of my hearing the camel let out a not so manly scream before running back inside, sliding the door shut behind him. I was surprised that the glass hadn't shatter with the amount of force with which the door had been closed.

I stood there for a couple of seconds still trying to understand what had just happened. I had just seen and heard a talking camel that walked on its hind legs and was wearing clothes as if it where a human.

Either I had hit my head pretty hard when the building collapsed or the sun had scrambled my brains, those had to be the only possible explanations as to what I had just witnessed.

I must have been standing there for quite some time because the sound of police sirens wailing in the background soon picked up and I assumed that the camel had called the cops on me. Speaking of the devil, said camel appeared in the doorway holding what seemed to be a double barrel shotgun before shouting "Eat lead!" Instincts kicking in I bolted to the side just as the camel discharged his weapon at where I had been standing moments before.

I ran around the house glancing back to see if the camel had decided to chase after me, as I wasnt looking I failed to notice the police cruiser heading my way and by the time I noticed it I barely had enough time to jump and slide over the hood of the cruiser to the surprise of the two officers inside, a wolf and tiger.

Ignoring them I kept running until I heard soft thump of some kind go off behind me followed by something whizzing past my head. I glanced over my shoulder to see the wolf having gotten out of the car and seemed to be holding some sort of weird handgun. I didn't wait to find out how it worked or what exactly what projectiles it fired.

I whipped around retrieving the pistol from my holster and flipping off the safety in one fluid motion before returning fire. I aimed over their heads to try and scare them off, which seemed to work because almost instantly both took cover behind cars.

Turning back around I kept on running, but it seemed like my two buddies back there had called in for back up as I made out the distinct sound of a police siren coming from up ahead.

Cursing under my breath I took a left turn and kept on running. I had to take multiple shortcuts through alleys and side streets as more and more sirens joined the chase. At this point I didnt even know why I kept running, it wasnt like I knew where to go.

I ran into another alley, hugging the wall as a couple of squad cars drove past me. Letting out a sigh of relief I turned to walk away again when a police cruisers came to a screeching halt in front of me and two cops jumped out.

"Hey, look there seems be have been a misunderstanding here. Im just trying to-" the rest of my sentence was cut short as one of the officers, an artict wolf, had pulled out a taser and sent me crumpling down to the floor.

As soon as I was down on the ground the wolf walked towards me, cuffs in his paws. By the time he had gotten close enough I had already recovered enough from the taser to kick his legs out from under him. After a quick introduction with the bottom of my boot and the wolfs face. I made to get back up on my feet as the second officer, a stag, had taken out baton "Big mistake punk"

The stag lowered his head and charged right at me with his antlers. I only managed to move slightly to the left, enough for his antlers to miss my stomach by a hairs length. The stag then swung the baton at the side of my head, and again only just barely dodged it. Time to go on the offensive. As he prepared for another swing I closed the distance between us and brought my knee up into his stomach before grabbing onto his antlers, as he doubled over in pain, twisting him around into a choke hold as I began cutting off his airway.

The stag put up quite a fight as he struggled back and forth to try and wriggle out of my grip. "Will you stop struggling already!" After what felt like an eternity the stag finally when limp. Checking his puls to make sure I hadnt killed him.

After making sure I hadnt just killed a cop I cuffed both of them to a dumpster in the alley before taking a small breather. I needed to find a different approach, the streets were no longer an option, plus the added disadvantage of being in unknown territory.

As I looked around I noticed a fire escape stair way leading to the roof of one of the building in the alley. I let out a soft sigh "Rooftops seem like my only option right now."

I was halfway up the stair way when another two cops showed up, a fox and a bunny to be precise. They both noticed my two friends currently taking a nap while cuffed to a dumpster before looking up to see me.

The fox pulled out the same pistol that wolf from earlier had and fired off a couple of rounds that whizzed past me. I pulled out my gun and popped off a few shots at them to scare them away. I hastily climbed up the rest of the stairs and had made it to the roof in no time. I then started running and jumping from roof to roof, after a couple hard landings I started to get the hang of it. I was slow at first and my leg screamed in protest every time I landed on it to hard but once the adrenaline kicked in It was a piece of cake, alright I probably looked like an idiot but that didnt matter as long as it was working.

One could say I was kind of having fun, that was until I looked over my shoulder to see that bunny from earlier on my tail. At least the fox was nowhere to be seen so that was one cop less to worry about.

As the chase progressed the bunny was starting to catch up no matter what I tried, I couldnt shake her off. And worst of all I was starting to grow tired, sweat was pouring down my face and my breaths where coming out in quick ragged gasps.

I finally reached a dead end, panting I looked over the edge and let out a groan. Jumping down was out of question as the ground was about four stories below me and there was no fire escape to climb down this time.

A voice behind me brought me out of my stupor "Stop, you got nowhere to run."

I turned around to see the bunny cop who had been chasing me this entire time standing on the other side of the roof. She seemed to be pretty winded from the chase but seemed to be trying her best not to show it.

I looked at her as I rested my hand on the grip of my gun "Look, I dont want to hurt a cute little bunny like you, so how about you just let me go Officer."

I seemed to have said something wrong because if looks could kill Id be very dead right now. In one swift move she pulled out one of those weird pistols and was pointing it at me, I had a feeling she would do that so at the time she had her gun out and pointing at me I had done the same.

As we looked at each other in the eyes, violet staring into icy blue and vice versa, I saw something. Slowly I started to lower my gun when all of a sudden I felt something sharp prick me in the back of my neck "Ouch...what the?" grabbing at the back of my neck I pull something out. In my hands I found what seemed to look alot like a tranquilizer, who the heck uses tranquilizers and who fired it?

I looked over my shoulder and down at the street below to see the fox from earlier standing there waving at me with a grin. Thats when I started to feel kinda dizzy, enough to drop my gun and send me stumbling backwards.

"T-That little fuck, im g-g-going to make a fur hat out of him!" I looked up to see the bunny running towards me, instinctively I took a step backwards only to find empty air. I flailed my arms trying to balance myself but to no avail.

As I tumbled over the edge I couldnt help but notice the red hue of the sky as the sun had begun to set. Looking over my shoulder my eyes are steady to the horizon, face aglow with the last orange rays before twilight beckons the stars and my lips bear the semblance of a smile ignoring my current situation.

At that moment I remembered a certain quote that went like this: "Life is an endless series of train-wrecks with only brief, commercial-like breaks of happiness."

That was when I reached my destination with a sickening crunch. I didnt feel anything which I guess was due to what ever had been in that dart. Thats when my vision began fading to black again and all I could think to myself was "Oh come on, not again!"

* * *

When I opened my eyes I found myself in hospital, I was pretty confident that it was a hospital due to the steril smell that hung in the air, the fluorescent lights above my head, the constant bleep of a monitor next to my bed, the IV´s in my arm and those cheap plastic pot plants that every hospital always seemed to have. God damn it how I hated those things and I cant really explain why, I just do.

I tried to sit up but the clanking of metal on metal brought me to look at my hands. I had been cuffed to the bed and I noticed that my feet had also been restrained.

Letting out a sigh I looked up at the ceiling as I came to the conclusion that what I had hoped to have been a dream moments earlier might actually not have been one.

My suspicions where confirmed minutes later as a nurse panda walked into the room with her eyes on a clipboard in her hands. I assumed it was female due to her outfit although it was hard for me to tell as my vision was sort of strained and distorted. She began checking my IV´s and monitor having failed to notice that I was awake.

I decided to announce my presence and so I cleared my throat and said hi, or at least thats what I had wanted to say but all that came out was a ghastly croaked version of a Hi.

The panda nurse let out a stifled shriek before running out of the room to god knows where.

"Great, nice work Jupp" I thought to myself as I let out another sigh although it kind of sounded more like someone strangling a cat.

I dindt have to wait long though before hearing the door to my room open again, followed by the sound of multiple footsteps, or pawsteps in their case. In walked a Cheeta who was wearing a doctors coat and had that stereotypical stethoscope around his neck.

"Good morning..." the cheetah looked at a clipboard in his paws "Mr Schmidt, I hope your feeling better." He didnt sound like he meant that first part or that last part. I let out another croak to indicate my current predicament.

The cheetah looked up from his clipboard before turning to one of the nurses standing at his side "Ahh I see, you there" he indicated towards the panda nurse from earlier "fetch Mr. Schmidt here something to drink." At which she left the room to go fetch some water for me.

"Now we are glad to see you finally awake Mr. Schmidt as there are a few mammals that would like to speak with you." As S. Rudolf, that is what his name tag said, kept on rambling the panda returned with some water for him.

After having taking a few sips of water and my mouth no longer feeling like a desert I turned to look at the cheetah with a scowl.

"Alright, first of all its Corporal Schmidt to you, and secondly where in fucks sake am I?" I all but growled at the end in turn making both nurses take a few steps back but doctor Rudolf was unaffected it seemed.

The cheetah all but ignored him and calmly took out a tourniquet and walking to the side of my bed "Alright Mr. Schmidt, we are going to take some blood samples from you and then be on our way shortly."

"Woah hold your horses! I asked you a question." If looks could kill that cheeta would be six feet under by now.

"Oh shut it Mr. Schmidt, your in no position to demand anything from me." Selecting a suitable site for drawing blood, he inserted the tourniquet and began drawing his blood. After having collected enough to fill three separate test tubes the Cheetah removed the needle and slapped on a bandaid on his arm with a smirk.

"Now that we are done here I will be taking my leave Mr. Schmidt, good day." The cheetah made to turn around and leave but I had different plans.

"Doctor, come over here for a sec...I have something to tell you."

The cheetah stopped in its tracks and turned on his heels "Well I guess I can spare a moment." he made it sound like he was doing me a favor but the sudden erratic behavior of his tail gave away his curiosity.

I motioned for him to lean in closer as if to whisper something in his ear. As he got close enough I looked into his eyes "I just wanted to say...FUCK YOU!" before pulling my head back and headbutting the doctors face. The force sent him stumbling backwards before he ran out of the room cursing, leaving behind two shocked nurses.

I looked at both of them and shrugged "What? My hands are cuffed. I did the next best thing." I flashed them a smile before letting out a soft chuckle "Rudolf, the red nosed cheetah."

My comment earned me a chuckle from one of the nurses, a lynx, while the panda just kept on looking at me in shock with her mouth open.

"Hey, you okay over there? I didnt break you did I?"

That brought her back to reality, and I swear I saw her blush but that could have just been my imagination. I looked over at the lynx before trying the break the ensuing silence.

"Soooo, I guess we could start by telling each other who we are or we can keep standing, in my case lying, here awkward silence." Nothing, well I expected as much heck I was trying my best not to freak out about the fact I was talking to animals. And im also pretty sure the meds I was on kind of helped with the not freaking out part right now.

"Okay ill start then, im Wolfgang Schmidt and im from Berlin...does that ring any bells to you by the way?" I asked, not able to hide that tone of hopefulness and desperation.

Both shook their heads but it was the lynx to first speak "Nope never heard of such a place and the name is Lina Purrsada. I dont mean to be rude when asking this but what are you?"

I let out a defeated sigh before answering "I dont know what I was expecting. To answer your question im a Human, ever heard of one before? Also known as homo sapiens." At this both shook their heads looking at each other hoping the other might know what I was talking about.

But before either of them could answer they where interrupted by the sound of the door opening followed by the humongous form of a water buffalo in police uniform stepping in.

"Both of you, out now." His voice emanating authority reminding him of his old corporal before he bit the dust leaving Jupp to take his place.

As Lin and the panda hurriedly ran out I came to the realization that I hadn't found out the pandas name, Id have to change that when I get the chance. Their presence where quickly replaced though by that of a bunny and fox walking in.

Wait a sec, I know those two. The bunny had been the one who had chased me across the rooftops and the fox was the one responsible for me being in the hospital in the first place.

To my annoyance the fox looked at me with a smug grin "Morning sleeping beauty, good to see your up and about. Did you have sweet dreams?" the fox letting out a soft chuckle before taking a seat on one of the chairs. To my surprise the bunny, who I assumed was his partner, gave him a glare before looking at me apologetically.

"Shut it Wild!" The buffaloes eyes fell on me next "Now to you, first of all what are you and what are you doing here."

I did not like his tone and it seemed like he needed to be turned down a notch or two, "I am Corporal Wolfgang Schmidt of the 411th Mechanized Infantry Battalion, 41st Panzergrenadier Battalion."

The water buffalo snorted and facepalmed, or is it facepawed? "I didnt ask who you are, I asked what are you and what are you doing here!"

It seemed like the buffalo had a short temper, I grinned before stating the exact same thing again "I am Corporal Wolfgang Schmidt of the 411th Mechanized Infantry Battalion, 41st Panzergrenadier Battalion."

The buffalo was about to lose it, I could tell. But the bunny got up and patted the bulls leg to grab his attention. "Chief Bogo, let me handel this."

So Bogo was his name eh, not the worst I have heard but its up there I guess. In the meantime Bogo had reluctantly agreed and sat down on a chair next to Wild, while miss Bunny turned around to look at me.

She hopped onto a chair next to my bed before giving me a smile, slightly taking me aback. "Im Officer Hopps, Judy Hopps. Its a pleasure to meet you Corporal Schmidt. I and my partner are sorry about what happened, arent we Nick." she looked at fox who just shrugged and looked over his mug of coffee at me "Yeah sure"

I was just about to give the fox a piece of my mind when Judy interrupted my train of thought. "What the chief meant when asking those questions is that we would like to know what species you are since you arent in any of the records and we want to find out why you attacked us-" I cut her off at that point.

"The pleasure is all mine Officer. To answer your question im a Human, homo sapiens if you want to be technical and with that out of the way I never attacked anyone. All I did was run away from a camel that was set on pumping me full of lead." I didn't mention that I was also pretty much panicking at that point that I was seeing talking animals, but I dont want to bother telling them that. "All I did was maybe slide over the hood of a cruiser before one of your guys shot at me with those weird pistols of yours. So I fired a couple of shots over their heads to scare them off, I meant no harm."

"Then what about Officers Howler and Hooferson?"

"Say who now?...Wait you dont mean that arctic wolf and that stag, that was self defense in the end...I didn't uhm cause any permanent damage?" I did kind of feel bad in the end since they where just doing their job, sure Howler had been a bit trigger happy with the taser but I think I wouldn't have been every different if it had been the other way around.

Judy shook her head before continuing "Both are fine, unless you count their damaged pride. So what is it you want here and how come no one has ever seen you before?"

I groaned and thought for a minute, I didn't want to lie but I also didn't want to deal with having to explain shit I dont know how to explain even myself. "Uhm I didnt plan to come here, and I have no clue how I got here." all of the above being true, I hadnt planned on coming here and I had no clue of how I got here in the first place. I was just being a bit vague about the details.

Again Judy was about to ask another question when Bogo got up "Well thats enough for me, your not my problem anymore now that I know your not planning on doing anything" he stepped out of the door to leave the room before looking back. "Officer Hopps and Wild, your in charge of the Homo watchamacallit until it gets settled in Zootopia and to make sure it dosent cause any trouble."

"Well now that little Miss Sunshine is gone, I have a couple of questions for you guys." I shook my wrists to call their attention to my current predicament "Also could you maybe take these off?"

Nick let out a fake laugh slapping his knee "Ohh your a funny guy, you tried to kill us last week and now you want us to uncuff you. You good sir are too funny."

Of course the fox would bring that up "First of all if I had meant to kill you, you two wouldn't be standing here, then second of all you shot at me first. Also a week? Have I been out that long?"

Judy nodded "Yes Mr. Schmidt, its been a week since those events. You caused quite a ruckus in Zootopia."

"Well Im sorry about that, and please stop calling me Mr Schmidt, im 28 and not 40 for gods sake." I let out a small chuckle "Call me Wolfgang for now. And I guess we have allot to talk about hmm?" I smiled at Judy who returned the smile. And for a sec I could swear I saw Nick mouth the words "Im watching you" before leaving the room to grab himself some coffee.

 **Well what did you guys think? I hope you enjoyed it and I am looking forward to any reviews or questions from you guys. So if you have any feedback, may it be positive or negative go ahead as both will only help me improve.**

 **Thank you for the reviews Numbet1ebaystoregmail, Bosstwin and Poynton90**

 **And a special thanks to:**

 **Bosstwin and Poyton90 for your opinions and suggestions.**

 **And as always thanks for stopping by.**


	3. Chapter 3: A Night to Remember?

_**This chapter took a little longer as it took me a bit longer until I was happy with what I had written. Hope you enjoy the update and as always leave a review if you liked it or noticed something that might need change. Again any type of feedback is welcome.**_

A Night to Remember?

Following my conversation with Judy I found out that after I fell from the roof that I had landed on a stack of empty wooden crates, which explained why my back felt like shit. I had cracked two ribs and multiple splinters and even a couple of nails had to be removed from my back. There would be no lasting damage except for a couple scars to add onto the ones I had already.

Adding onto that I was going to have to face a judge, as the two cops I had subdued in the alley where pressing charges for assaulting two officers of the law. I actually got to meet my lawyer right after Judy and Nick left, he was a small weasel and looked quite nervous when he walked into the room.

"So your gonna be my lawyer for this shit show eh? I'd offer a handshake but" I gave the cuffs a short rattle "im kind of preoccupied over here."

The weasel let out a quiet whimper before taking a seat on one of the chairs on the side of bed before opening his briefcase, rifeling through some papers.

"You do know this is the part where you introduce yourself and assure me that everything is going to be fine." The weasel froze for a moment before closing the lid of his case.

"Sorry! I-im just...uhhh..what are you?" He looked at me with a hint of fear in his eyes, but his voice was full of curiosity.

I let out a slightly annoyed grunt and if I could I would be rubbing my temples right now if it weren't for those freaking handcuffs. "Im a human and judging from your expression you have no clue what that is, just like everyone else I have met so far."

I found out his name was John Ferreton and that I was currently looking at maybe 10 to 15 years in prison for resisting arrest, assaulting an officer of the law, possession of an unlicensed firearm, endangering public safety and property damage. That didn't sound to bad right, I mean come on, im pretty sure I could have done worse.

After talking with John for a bit more, talking strategy and what I could do to try and win over the jury, I decided I had enough for today as the meds combined with the stress of the last couple hours had taken their toll. I had fallen asleep by the time John had left the room.

I woke up the next morning to the smell of coffee "Mhmmm...Coffeeee" It felt like ages since I last time I had coffee. Resisting the urge to go back to sleep I opened my eyes to look around the room for the source of that heavenly smell.

And there, leaning against the doorway of my room with a cup of coffee in his paws, was the one and only Officer Wilde.

"Morning Sleeping Beauty, about time you wake up. I have been waiting an hour for you to wake up." He raised the mug to his lips to take a sip.

"Zip it before I decided to make a nice scarf out of you." I tried to stretch the best I could with my hands and legs restrained.

Nick let out a quick chortle "And you wonder why your still in cuffs."

"What do you want? I got enough on my mind as it is." That fox was starting to get on my nerves, of which there where close to none unless I had my morning coffee.

"Oh I dont want anything from you, Carrots however wants to talk with you some more." he stepped aside to let Judy walk. She walked up to the side of my bed, pulling out a set of keys.

She paused and looked at me, "Promise you wont try to make a run for it if I take off these off you?"

I am not going to lie, I had thought of trying to break out of my restraints and I had multiple opportunities to do so. But what then? Its not like I could get far the way I look, also I didn't feel like making my getaway in a hospital gown, yeah you the kind im talking about. The ones where your ass is on display for anyone behind you. What idiot designed those and what where they thinking?

"We saw where that lead to last time. With me almost ending up as a pancake on the pavement." I flashed her a smile before rattling my cuffs at which she got to work on my restraints.

It felt good to sit and be able to stretch my legs to their full extent again. As I sat on the edge of the bed I noticed both of them just staring at me "Alright, spit it out already. What can I do for you today officers?"

Nick smiled and pulled up a chair "Right to the point, I like that." he took another sip from his coffee, reminding me that I really needed one myself.

I spent the next two hours answering their questions, ranging from who and what I was to what it was like where I came from. Then they asked the one question I had been dreading all along.

"Okay Wolfgang, last question for today. How did you get here and why are you here." Judy looked up from her note pad she had been scribbling in since the beginning.

I looked at my lap taking a deep breath, there was no point not telling them. Although they might just think im some lunatic and stick me in a straight jacket.

"It was supposed to be a piece of cake, meet up with Corporal Bradley and his men before heading towards our mission objective. Only after we split up did things take a turn for the worse. I was in the leading car with Collins, Jürgen and Dieter when we turned a corner and I saw a figure out of the corner of my eyes. I was just about to call it in when the car behind us erupted in a ball of flames." At that point my hands had begun to tremble but I kept going.

"I got out and walked past the burning wreck and the remains of my friends. I found an insurgent lying in a pool of his own blood with an RPG next to him. He was begging me not to shoot him, but I did it anyways. I fired a round right through his skull" as I said that I heard Judy gasp next to me and Nicks mug shatter as it hit the floor.

Ignoring it I told them about how we then tried to get back to the car under heavy enemy fire, how Jürgen died and Collins got hit. I told them about our last stand in the house and how time seemed to slow down for just a bit before the rocket blew up in the kitchen leading to the collapse of the house and the ensuing events.

I took a deep breath before continuing "On a scale from 1 to 10, how crazy would you rate me?"

"At least a eight or a seven, Mr Schmidt." came the answer, but it didn't come from either Judy or Nick but from the doorway causing the three of us to look up at the newcomer.

* * *

Standing there in the doorway was none other than Chief Bogo himself. Well things seem to be getting better and better. Note to self, do not play cards anytime soon until your luck improves.

Judy was the first to address the chief "Good morning Chief! What brings you here?"

The chief pulled up a chair, which by the looks of it should not have been able to support his weight. But miraculously it did not fold in under the pressure. "The same reason you two seem to be here, I have a few questions regarding Mr Schmidt and some of the things he was found carrying with him."

"And what would those be?" I was starting to get tired of this, look I don't know if it was the meds I was on or just the idea of talking with animals but I wanted nothing more than to be left alone.

The chief leaned forwards in his seat looking me straight in the eye before asking me the one and only question I wasn't able to answer "What is your plan?"

I looked at him, I knew that I might have to spend time in prison, but what then? I was in a world where my species didn't exist, I was alone. An outsider with nowhere to go.

"Just as I thought, you don't have a clue. Well count yourself lucky, Major Lionheart agreed to have you listed as an endangered species. This means you will be provided money and a place to stay by the government of Zootopia until you find an occupation." he pulled a letter out of the inside of his jacket handing it to me. "This envelope contains your ID and 500 zollars in cash for you to use once your released from the Hospital." He looked at his watch "Which is as of now if I am not mistaken."

"Wait what?!" Hold up this had gone from zero to a hundred real fast "What about my trial and everything?" As soon as I finished my sentence a nurse walked in handing me a set of clothes before leaving again.

"Ohh that is still going to happen, there is no getting around it." The chief got up from his seat and looked down at me crossing his arms "And dont try anything funny, we will have mammals watching your every move until the day of the trial. And just to be extra sure we thought of this." He pointed at my right leg.

I wonder what me meant with that and so I looked down at my leg. Around my right leg was what looked like an electronic bracelet of sorts. "The fuck is this?"

Nick who had said nothing since Bogo walked in decided to speak up and answer my question "That is a tracker and I wouldn't try to remove it if I where you. That thing has quite a nasty shock"

"Seems like someone is talking from experience." I let out a sigh, heck I wouldnt mind as long as I got out of here. The food sucks and im looking forward to having a decent meal for a change.

"Alright so what do I have to do to get out of here? It cant be that easy."

And it wasn't, not in the slightest. After putting on the pair of clothes I had been given which consisted of a pair of combat boots, tropical field trousers, t-shirt and my desert field cap.

Afterwards I was lead out by the chief to meet Major Lionheart. He was quite a nice fellow even though he was a bit over enthusiastic. His attempt at a salute though when it was time for him to go was quite comical, my old drill instructor would have had a heart attack had he been there.

The meeting was followed by a press conference which of course meant more questions, yay me. It went quite well though except for the couple of odd and straight up weird questions that came my way from some of the less credible reporters. A good example would be when one of the reporters ,a male pig, asked me if I came from another planet and was here to scope out the situation and call in the invasion fleet.

Afterwards Judy came over and told me that I handled myself pretty good at which Nick jumped in and told me I did allot better than she did during her first press conference.

I stopped them before it could escalate since I had things to do. "Hey Judy, I wanted to go pick up some personal belongings and im guessing those are at the Precinct."

It turned out I was right and not even half an hour later I was walking out of the precinct with everything I had with me when I showed up here, excluding my firearms, explosives and combat gear.

Sitting down on the stairs leading to the front door I opened my pack and began looking through its contents.

I found my iPod, a full pack of cigarettes, lighter, a notebook, couple of pens and pencils, a old worn out picture of my family...I wonder how they took the news.

I was ripped out of thought by a smack to the back of the head. I spun around to give who ever did that a piece of my mind only to find Nick standing there. Great now what did he want "What do you want? And what was that for?"

"You where staring off into the distance and looked like you needed a wake up call. Also Bogo assigned me to look after you for the rest of the day." the way he said it made it sound like he would rather be doing anything else but this.

I adjusted the cap on top of my head and looked at my wrist watch, it was half past seven and with the week I had I could go for a drink right about now.

I Looked back down at Nick, he seemed like the kind of guy that might enjoy a drink every now "Hey Nick, do you know where a guy can get a couple drinks?"

Nick raised an eyebrow before answering "You sure your up for it twinkle toes, you just got out of the hospital."

"I have been through worse, and you know what." I pull out the envelope that contained my ID and the money that Bogo gave me earlier "First round is on me."

After some more convincing I was able to persuade Nick to see things my way and we where on our way.

After a short drive we where there. After we both got out and Nick locked his car he lead me inside. I really needed a drink, especially after we walked in. As Nick stepped in someone shouted his name from the back of the bar and all eyes turned on Nick and then me.

I looked around and noticed quite a couple things, the bar had a sort of rustic look to it, with awards and pictures hung up on the walls. And one object in particular caught my eye, it was a big old carving of the ZPD Badge hanging right above the bar. Nick had brought me into a cop bar.

I leaned down to whisper into Nicks ear "If I die here tonight im coming back to haunt your furry ass."

"Oh calm down you big wuss, you said you wanted to go to a bar and I brought you to a bar didn't I? Also if I remember correctly the first round is on you." Nick patted my cheek, a grin plastered on his face as he made his way to the bar.

Normally I would have decked anyone if they did what Nick just did, but being in a bar full of cops really changes ones perspective. I followed Nick to the counter taking a seat.

The bartender was a Hippo and not the friendliest, all my attempts to grab the guys attention and order a drink were fruitless. That was until Nick decided to jump in and order my drink for me.

It took a while until I got my beer and Nick had finished his first Garden Patch Smash by then. Raising the glass to my lips I took a sip of the heavenly cold refreshment, in the end I downed the whole drink in one go before setting the empty glass down on the counter.

After calling over the bartender for another I turned in my seat and looked around the bar. Everyone had gone back to doing what they had been doing before I walked in. What caught my attention was a small congregation of mammals at the back of the bar. They where crowding around a table and cheering something or someone on.

Grabbing my beer I got up and walked over there to check it out for myself. Turns out that all that ruckus was about a arm wrestling match between a Tiger and a wolf. The Tiger and Wolf seemed to be evenly matched at first. As time went on though one could see the Wolf beginn to tire, and with one final push the match was over with the tiger emerging victorious.

The wolf and his buddies left the table while the tiger was surrounded by his as they celebrated his victory. "Ha! Did you see that, that's the fifth one in a row. Im on fire tonight!"

I raised the glass to my lips taking a sip before mumbling something into my drink. "Don't get to cocky, its been the downfall of many before."

Yeah I might have forgotten that most animals have allot better hearing than humans and it seemed one of his buddies heard what I said and wasn't to happy about it.

Oblivious I made to turn around and walk back to the bar but I was stopped as a paw pulled me back and I was pushed down into a seat in the blink of an eye.

"So you said I shouldn't be to cocky hmm? Sounds like a challenge to me."

I looked at the tiger and shook my head calmly "No, not at all Officer..." I looked at his name tag and tried to not start laughing "Fangmeyer? Im sorry but that sounds like a disease."

Yeah not the best move but I had a rough day so give me a break. Anyways he didn't like that and in the meantime a crowd had assembled and bets where already being made. I made to get up and leave but someone pulled me back down.

That someone was Nick "Nope, your staying here. I just bet Wolford $20 bucks that your gonna beat Fangmeyer over here, got it?" He didn't wait for an answer before turning to everyone else around us "Its on!"

 **3rd person**

And with that they was locked in an arm-wrestling match with each other. The two them were bent over the table, their faces seven inches away, glowering at each other. The veins in Wolfgangs bicep looked like they were about to pop, and his face was contorted in a display of savage concentration.

His icy blue eyes, which bored into Fangmeyer's dark brown eyes like daggers. Wolfgang was holding up pretty good while Fangmeyer was a slightly different story. He was clearly exerting himself as his shoulder and arm was shaking with force as he strained to push Wolfgang down. Yet Wolfgang was holding his own.

"I thought you where strong kitty cat," he taunted. "Or is that all just show?"

Some mammals present oohed and awed even as Fangmeyer let out a growl of annoyance. He applied more force on Wolfgang's arm, which Wolfgang dealt with by adjusting his arm slightly.

"That the best you got?" Wolfgang laughed "Come on, my granny can do better than that."

Fangmeyer was clearly straining to fight back now. He gasped out, "Just you wait, you little fur less piece of shit!"

Fangmeyer let out a roar of rage and poured all his energy into one final push at which Wolfgangs arm began to falter and go four inches down down.

The crowd around them was going wild and there was Nick, jumping up and down beside Wolfgang.

The look of pain and surprise was quickly replaced though by one of sheer and utter determination. What no one had noticed was that Fangmeyer's breath was coming in short ragged gasps and pants, while Wolfgang was as fresh as ever.

And soon the force on Wolfgang's arm began to fade and Wolfgang spoke up "My turn."

The crowd let out a gasp of sheer astonishment as Wolfgang threw all he had into his final push. Fangmeyer let out a loud groan as he tried to counter the drive, but it was too late. Wolgangs's arm had regained the lost ground before gaining more and more. He kept pushing, pushing, and pushing, and then finally, with a howl of triumph, he hammered the tiger's arm down on the table.

The crowd was dead silent as everyone stared at Wolfgang, including Nick. And Fangmeyer was still sitting on his side of the table holding his arm, a look of shock on his face. Then the crowd exploded, and a wave of compliments broke over Wolfgang. He received pats on the back by multiple people in the crowd, some of them nearly sending him off the chair a couple times.

 **Wolfgang's/Jupp' point of view**

I looked around the crowd for a while with a shit eating grin before stretching my hand out towards Fangmeyer. "Not shabby, you nearly got me there for a sec."

The tiger looked at my hand suspiciously before taking it in his paws and giving it a firm shake "I'll get you next time. But first let me buy you a drink."

"Now were talking." I clap my hands together and Fangmeyer orders a round of shots. I down the first set with him.

The night only gets better from there on. Soon im telling stories about my time in Iraq and Afghanistan and all the dumb shit we used to do back at base. The liquor also helped me loosen up and forget the pain for just a bit.

I had several more shots of liquor as did Nick and somehow along the way I found myself in a drinking contest with Nick.

"Your going down Wolfgang. Blueberry vodka is my forte." He winked at me before downing his first shot.

"I will drink you under the table, Red." I took my first shot of blueberry vodka and found it to be not that bad "Also call me Jupp."

This went on for about another sixteen shots and bets where being made on who would be the first to give up. Both of us looked like we were about to topple off our seats and pass out at any given moment.

I had just finished my twentieth shot when nick went to lift the next shot to his mouth, only to stop halfway and slump forwards onto the table.

Letting out a whoop of victory I jumped up to celebrate my victory but instead of jumping up I dove to the side and barreled into an elephant.

"Whups...s-sorry I d-diidn't seee you there." I patted at his clothes as if dusting off some dirt.

By the time I got back to my table I couldn't find Nick anywhere. After asking around I found out that while I was busy dusting off an Elephants ass, Wolfoard had propped Nick up in one of the corner of the bar on a seat.

I found the corner that the sleeping fox was in and took a seat "Seems like someone is gonna have one hell of a hangover tomorrow."

I was left to my own thoughts until someone tapped my shoulder. Turning around I found myself looking at the assistant bartender, she was a snow leopardess and seemed to be the focus of many a officers attention.

"Are you alright? You seem like your about to pass out." She leaned in to have a closer look at me and I instinctively leaned away and in my current state I nearly fell off the chair.

"Ill be fiine, its just been a while. Give me an hour or two and everything is going to be okay."

She let out a soft chuckle "We are about to close, we just had last call."

"Crap, Im sorry about that." I fumbled for my money in my pockets and pulled out a couple bills to cover my expenses. Grabbing my cap I wish her a good night before picking up Nick and throwing him over my shoulder.

 **A special thanks to those who left a review on chapter 2 and those that shared their opinions and suggestions with me. Hope this chapter lived up to your expectations. (Update 06/09/2017: Hello dear reader, due to technical difficulties I had to start rewriting the next chapter from scratch. So the next update might take some time since I also have finals coming up and i'll be traveling afterwards. So what ill do is try to post the next chapter right before I leave to travel. I will be working on the next couple chapters while im away so that by the time im back i'll be able to post at least 2 fully revised chapters and who knows maybe ill have 3 done by the time im back. Anyways, thanks again for reading and the reviews. And as always if you have any questions, suggestions or just something you want to say about the story then feel free to message me or write a review.)**


End file.
